The Gift of life
by sekhmet55555
Summary: River and the Doctor decide to give Jack something that he lost. but when River finds jack they start out on the wrong foot.


I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood Or any of their brain children. Non of that responsibility for my please. Thank You.

* * *

><p>River walked over to the bar from her dark corner. She glanced around and noticed one guy staring at her. He walked over and held out his hand "Captain Jack Harkness." he smiled showing all his perfect teeth.<p>

River shook his hand still finding him odd "Professor River Song" Smiled back.

Jack kissed her hand. "Let me buy you a drink."

At that moment the bar tender turned to them."what will it be for you two?"

"I'll have a margarita." River said sitting down on the bar stool glancing around the room.

"a brandy if you don't mind." Jack sat across from river. "So what does a girl like you doing at a bar like this? And why don't you have a boyfriend. You seam kind enough."

River raised her eyebrows. "well this bar is quiet most of the time and it's close to where I stay. and what makes you think I don't have a boyfriend?"

"Well most people don't go to bars if they have a boyfriend and if they do go to the bar they don't let someone else order them a drink." slowly he put his arm around his shoulders.

"oh. I never thought about it like that..." River looked thought full.

Jack smiled. "So tell me about yourself or should I go first?"

"Well I guess I can go first. My name is River Song. I'm a professor of archeology. I have a good job at choosing bad boyfriends and I've been told I'm a technological genius. How about you?"

"I'm captin Jack Harkness." he smiled at River like that's all he needed to explain.

"anything else?" River smiled warmly.

"no not really" he flashed her another one of his smiles.

"ok. We will see what I can figure out about you." River looked at Jack closely. "you are a Time traveler. Your from the 51st century though you spend most of your time in the 21st. Cardiff whales if I'm correct. Time agency. Or should I say ex time agency. Your bi but would be fine snagging anything that moves. Let's see. You met the Doctor once or twice spending most of your time with his ninth regeneration though you have met is tenth also. You never met his eleventh regeneration nor have you met his wife. Now mr. Boe anything you would like to clear up?" River smirked at the look on Jacks face.

"who the hell are you?" he so wanted to grab river then and there and kiss her.

"I'm Professor River song. You have to find out the rest." she smiled and took a sip of her margarita.

"when did the Doctor get married?" he was so confused. The Doctor? Married?

"in a alternate time line when his murderer refused to kill him but it had to happen. So he married her and she agreed to kill him and then time went back to normal." River looked completely relaxed with the whole situation.

"and you know this how?" he starred at her anger growing inside him.

She just shrugged "I have my ways. Now can we at least finish our drinks before you start yelling at me about being heartless?"

He nodded the new tension between them making people leave them alone. "So Professor what do you teach?"

"archeology." she set her empty glass down and stood up. "now thank you for the drink. I really should go now."

she started to walk away that's when he flipped. "you tell me about myself! Stuff I've told no one for so long! Then you go on and tell me about the Doctor dying and you remain so calm! Are you crazy?" everyone was staring to stare at them.

She turned back "crazy? No." she still looked calm as he stood up towering over her. She just starred calmly past him.

Jack turned around to see a lanky young man in a tweed jacket and a bow-tie. "Jack if you would be so kind as to stop breathing down my wife's throat over something she had no choice to do I would appreciate that." he blinked slowly

"wait! How old are you? 25?" Jack was angry.

"me? I'm 1009 earth years old now. Now I would like it if you would not flirt with my wife. There is a time and place with most people but not with my wife." he leaned against the stool as Jack punched him.

"Doctor!" River ran over to the Doctor making sure he okay. Then River stood up pointing a gun at Jack. "leave now. Your acceptance has reached it's limit. You attacked one of the few people that I would stop time to protect. And I have."

Jack looked at the gun then to Rivers taunt body it looked like she had used the gun hundreds of times. Then to her steely gaze her eyes had gone black and it was obvious that he had struck a nerve by punching the man. He glanced down at the man behind River who was sitting up. Then a look of realization crossed his face when he noticed River was pointing her gun at jack. "River put away your gun. How meany times must I remind you I don't like it when you use your guns."

"but he hit you." he could see the internal conflict in her eyes. Obey the man or defend him.

"please. River just put it away." quickly she holstered the gun and knelt down next the the man.

Quickly jack drew his gun and pointed it at River. "never holster your weapon around the enemy."

River starred up the gun at him as the man pulled something out of his pocked pointed it at Jacks gun and jacks gun just fell apart in his hands. "Jack I accept the guns for River but only River. Sorry. You still can't carry a gun around me."

The man stood up River instating to help him stand as Jack kept looking between his gun and the man. "you remind me of a old friend. Complained when I would flirt with anyone and hated guns. River said he was married now."

The man and River shared a knowing glance and River nodded. "come with us. Just one more adventure. Or at least help me back to the TARDIS. I think River has something she wants to do."

"wait! TARDIS? your the Doctor?" jack looked at this man in the tweed jacked with wide eyes. Then he glanced at River and all the pieces started fitting together. "that's how you knew so much. Your the Doctors wife!"

River nodded then she stepped a bit away from the Doctor and disappeared with a flash of light. "and now she's off. To go do something she decided she was going to do. Hope you accept her now jack seance she is doing this for you." the Doctor smiled sadly at jack. "we decided we where going to do something nice for all of my old companions. River decided what to do for you but we needed to know where you where or else it wouldn't work. Just wait a moment for her. Please."

"wait. You broke my gun with something. Was that your sonic?" Jack was curious. New Doctor there is so much to learn about him. But then a flash of light and River was standing there hiding someone behind her back.

"Jack do you trust me to have brought you something that you will love?" jack nodded. Voice gone suddenly. River smiled slightly and walked over to the Doctor leaving Ianto in plain sight. He was a bit scrapped up and it was obvious that he was stolen from his death sight. They never had found his body. Jack rushed forward scooping Ianto into a huge hug not wanting to let him go any time soon. He glanced around in search for River and the Doctor but they where no wear in sight. But They had given him what he wanted more than anything else. He got Ianto back. and he silently swar he would never loose him again.


End file.
